Akito Uchiha
'Approval:' 5/13/18 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' He uses the traditonal uchiha clothes, like sasuke's, has mid long black hair that covers his forehead, green eyes and is always using an sword. Personality: He is really cocky sometimes and likes to do sarcastic jokes on others, likes to call persons by short nicknames (Naru,Hina,Shika,Saske e etc.) and to train, his dream is becoming hokage and protect his beloved village and clan, he wants to be like Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Minato,an hero to his village. In battle: Akito is good at analizyng his enemies and making strategies he likes to launch long ranged ninjutsu and just uses his sword for close combat, when it is necessary, since he wasn't near other Uchihas when he was young he never learned the great fireball technique ,all his fire style jutsus are from his father, or any other fighting style or teachings from the Uchiha Clan 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 6 Speed: 5 Chakra Levels: 7 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 6 CP: 55 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Fire release Genin 2: Sharingan Chunin: N/A (Summoning contract: Foxes) Jonin: N/A (Chakra Manipulation) S-Rank: N/A (Lightning release) Kage Rank: (Sage mode) 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Sharingan 5CP/round # Sharingan: Attack Prediction -''' Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. +2 TO STR and SPD. Fire release 1.'''Fire Release: Combustion Blast - The user extends one of their arms and launches a scorching fireball traveling at tremendous speed. If the fireball hits something flammable, like flesh or wood, the material will burst into flame. (10 CP) 2. Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater - The user slams their fist into the ground crushing the earth underneath them, then releasing fire chakra into the ground which seeks the enemy and explodes underneath their feet. (20 CP) Equipment *(EP 6) Chakra conducting Sword Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 0 MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' He is the son of an missing nin that died when he was 2 years old,by Konoha Anbu, at that day tryng to protect his father he developed the sharingan but it was uselles,his actual sharingan has 2 tomoes, after 2 months in an orphanage he was adopted by Mitarashi Tonko, an ex anbu, . After Akito passed the genin test at 12 years he received his sword as an gift from his father and waits for his first mission. Akito developed Kage thinking at 5 years when he was reading about the story of the Uchiha clan, his inspiration, Uchiha Itachi, altough Itachi is hated by almost all Uchihas Akito could understand the logic behind Itachi's actions and started to understand what will of fire meant whith that he had a new dream becoming Hokage and protect his beloved ones. Genin days:... Category:Character